Comment poussent les idées
by Milligramme
Summary: Shizu-chan n'était qu'un jouet pour lui. C'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Izaya sans chercher à aller plus loin ; mais cette idée était loin d'être arrivée à maturité, et il était temps qu'il s'en aperçoive. [Izuo]


C'est encore l'amie Milligramme à l'antenne !

Cette fois, je me contente d'un one-shot, j'ai besoin de repos. Je l'ai écrit pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont fini Contingent en se disant "QUOI ? Mais Izaya n'est donc pas seme ?" et qui se sont senti trahis face à cette réalité. Toutefois, même si c'était pour me faire pardonner, elle n'a aucun rapport avec la fanfic citée précédemment, même si elle peut y ressembler un peu.

Comme toujours, rien ni personne ne m'appartient, sauf Miki (mais on ne peut pas dire que ça soit un honneur). De plus, comme ça risque d'être le cas à chaque fois avec moi, il y a une relation entre hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent s'en aller.

Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture à toute personne qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de me lire !

* * *

><p><strong>Comment poussent les idées.<strong>

Depuis toujours, Izaya avait considéré Shizuo comme un jouet ; un jouet qu'il voulait briser autant qu'il voulait le conserver, car ce dernier était aussi pénible qu'il pouvait être divertissant ; un jouet qui ne se pliait pas à sa volonté, mais avec lequel il s'amusait volontiers lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Cependant, le blond n'était qu'_un_ jouet, et il n'aurait eu aucun problème à le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre s'il s'était avéré que quelqu'un voulait de lui. Parce qu'après tout, Shizu-chan n'était pas humain, et ne méritait donc pas qu'il lui accorde d'importance. C'était l'humanité qu'il ne voulait pas partager, et ce dernier en était exclut. Et puis…il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il le haïssait. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple s'il mourait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l'éliminer à cause de la distraction qu'il pouvait lui offrir. C'est pourquoi, il le laissait vivre. Et actuellement, il devait avouer qu'il le regrettait quelque peu…

Il était bien connu que quelques années auparavant, après une sombre affaire de crime dont l'ex-barman avait été accusé par ses soins et qui avait mené à son renvoi, l'informateur n'était plus censé remettre les pieds à Ikebukuro. Et il était tout aussi connu que malgré toutes les tentatives de l'homme le plus fort du quartier pour l'en maintenir éloigné, cela ne l'empêchait aucunement de revenir quand bon lui semblait. Or, à cet instant précis, Izaya était dans cette partie de Tokyo que nous connaissons bien, et la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de croiser était Shizu-chan, qui bien sûr se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. S'il le repérait, il était fort probable qu'il soit obligé de partir, ce qui allait le mettre en retard et ne l'arrangeait donc pas du tout. Toutefois, fort heureusement pour le brun, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Ou du moins…il n'avait pas _encore _remarqué sa présence. Mais par expérience, Izaya savait que cela ne tarderait pas s'il ne se dépêchait pas de s'éclipser. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir immédiatement…pas du tout même.

Il se trouvait que pour le moment, le blond n'était certainement pas en mesure de sentir qu'il était proche, parce que la seule chose qui devait parvenir à ses narines était le parfum de la femme qui se collait à lui. D'après l'air affligé qu'arborait son employeur, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, il était évident que cette personne leur devait de l'argent et avait pour objectif de l'amadouer en usant de ses charmes…et cela ne semblait pas fonctionner du tout. Sa victime était pour le moins…rigide. Le brun n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à la colère qu'il tentait de contenir ou à la gêne, mais il était évident que la femme risquait de beaucoup regretter son comportement si elle ne s'écartait pas rapidement ; et pas seulement à cause de l'explosion de rage imminente de l'homme au cou duquel elle était pendue. Izaya n'aurait pas su dire précisément pourquoi, mais cela l'irritait. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Toutefois…c'était la première fois qu'il en était le témoin direct, et le fait qu'elle ose faire cela _devant lui, _même sans en être consciente, l'agaçait énormément. C'était presque une provocation !

Avec un soupir irrité, il s'arracha à cette vision et s'éloigna de la scène pour reprendre le cours de ses activités. De toutes manières, cela ne le regardait pas. L'autre pouvait d'ailleurs faire ce qu'elle voulait. D'autant plus que le fait que l'attention du blond soit détournée l'arrangeait, sachant qu'il pouvait grâce à cela s'éloigner sans risque. Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'il était presque déçu que le blond ne se soit pas écarté d'elle en hurlant…

« IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA ! »

Il se retourna en entendant cet appel qu'il connaissait si bien, et vit Shizu-chan qui courait dans sa direction, un panneau de signalisation à la main. Satisfait, le brun commença à courir lui aussi pour lui échapper. Tant pis pour la logique et pour ses clients, il trouvait que la situation était bien mieux ainsi.

Suite à cet événement, Izaya n'eut pas le loisir de repenser à ce qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant le comportement de la cliente endettée. Pourtant, il était loin de l'avoir oublié… Mais il avait refoulé cela dans un coin de son cerveau et n'y songeait plus, autant par manque de temps que par manque d'intérêt. Après tout, cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'affaire était classée, au contraire.

En effet, bien que consciemment il n'y accordât aucune importance, son inconscient travaillait encore activement dessus et l'idée, telle une graine entrée en hibernation pour l'hiver et oubliée pendant des années dans le sol inhospitalier, avait commencé à germer dès les premiers rayons de soleil printaniers que cette rencontre représentait pour elle. Néanmoins, avant de parvenir à l'air libre, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se constitue des racines solides, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait pendant que l'informateur se concentrait sur d'autres problèmes plus importants dans l'immédiat. Mais avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de terre et se montrer au grand jour, elle avait encore besoin d'un peu plus d'énergie…

.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après une journée de dur labeur à essayer de récupérer l'argent que leurs devaient des clients récalcitrants, Shizuo fit une rencontre qui aurait pu demeurer parfaitement anodine, mais qui changea beaucoup de choses. Notamment, ce fut par elle que l'idée d'Izaya acheva de germer.

Tout commença par un choc violent. Bien évidemment, le blond étant ce qu'il était, il ne broncha même pas face à l'impact brutal, et c'est à peine s'il eut besoin de s'arrêter. En revanche, ce qui était entré en collision avec lui tomba avec fracas en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Alors qu'il se penchait pour voir ce qui l'avait heurté, et qui s'avérait être une jeune fille qui devait tout juste sortir du lycée, un groupe de trois hommes à l'air patibulaire apparut et par réflexe, cette dernière alla se cacher derrière lui.

« Hé, toi, l'accosta l'un d'eux en brandissant une batte de baseball d'un mouvement menaçant. Laisse nous la fille et dégage. »

Évidemment, la réaction de ses amis ne se fit pas attendre, et ces deux derniers reculèrent avec crainte en lui soufflant d'un ton où l'inquiétude était palpable :

« Ce type, c'est Shizuo Heiwajima… »

Lorsqu'il saisit tout le sens de cette simple phrase, le premier se tourna lentement vers eux avec une expression où la surprise se mêlait à la terreur. La température chuta de quelques degrés. Et évidemment, la réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre non plus…

« Tu me menaces avec cette batte, c'est ça ? Donc tu es prêt à t'en servir… »

Les trois hommes le fixèrent avec horreur. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait lorsqu'il aurait fini sa phrase, et ils préféraient y échapper. C'est pourquoi, avant même qu'il ait achevé sa tirade pré-explosion de violence, ils pivotèrent d'un même mouvement et s'enfuirent. Ou du moins…ils essayèrent de s'enfuir. Toutefois, leur tentative se solda par un échec cuisant au moment où celui qui tenait la batte, et qui était donc le plus proche de Shizuo, fut attrapé par le col et envoyé d'un mouvement précis sur ses deux camarades, sur lesquels il atterrit lourdement, les faisant s'écrouler au sol avec lui. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se remettre de leur choc avant de se redresser pour détaler dans la confusion la plus totale.

Ce que Miki Tsunari retiendrait à jamais de cet événement se déroulait à peu près de la manière suivante : alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger des coups qui n'allaient en toute logique pas tarder à pleuvoir sur elle, l'homme qu'elle avait percuté était intervenu pour la sauver.

« Vous n'aurez pas cette jeune fille, avait-il déclaré avec héroïsme. Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. »

Évidemment, ses viles poursuivants s'étaient attaqués à lui, mais il avait semé la déroute dans leurs rangs avec classe et aisance, les obligeant à fuir la queue entre les jambes comme les lâches capable de s'en prendre à une frêle jeune fille qu'ils étaient. Puis, il s'était penché vers elle et avait demandé avec douceur :

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? »

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Son héros avait les cheveux blonds d'un ange, et ses yeux couleur chocolat rayonnaient de gentillesse. Elle avait hoché la tête, et il lui avait adressé un sourire étincelant.

« Tant mieux alors, je suis tellement rassuré. »

Ce qui s'était réellement passé, et que Shizuo aurait pu oublier en quelques jours, était quelque peu différent… Lorsque les trois idiots étaient partis et que sa rage s'était évaporée, il avait voulu reprendre sa route et avait failli trébucher sur la fille dont il avait oublié l'existence, pensant qu'elle s'était enfuie.

« Ça va ? » avait-il lancé en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle avait alors levé de grands yeux noirs pleins d'admiration vers lui et avait hoché la tête. Il avait donc commencé à s'éloigner, lorsqu'elle l'avait interpelé. Il s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était relevée et le fixait avec insistance.

« Euuh…M-merci.

- De rien » répondit-il en se demandant pourquoi elle l'observait de cette manière. « _Mais de rien mademoiselle, c'était tout naturel »_ retint la jeune fille.

Si elle continuait à le dévisager ainsi, se disait Shizuo, il allait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter…

Miki, pour sa part songeait plutôt _"Il est tellement classe…et si beau…c'est mon héros!"._ Et c'est ainsi qu'elle décida que c'était le destin qui l'avait mis sur sa route et qu'elle tomba amoureuse.

« Je…je m'appelle Miki Tsunari. M-mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miki !

- Shizuo Heiwajima » répliqua le blond d'un ton laconique sans comprendre pourquoi elle éprouvait le besoin soudain de se présenter. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient se revoir ou quelque chose du genre… _« Je suis Shizuo Heiwajima. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Miki-chan, répondit-il avec un adorable sourire. »_ raconterait-t-elle plus tard à ses petits-enfants.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Shizuo-saaaaaaaaaaaaan…ça lui va tellement bien…"_ s'extasia mentalement la jeune fille en rougissant, rendant évident le fait qu'elle venait à Ikebukuro pour la première fois. Le temps qu'elle revienne à la réalité (ou du moins…à sa réalité) pour lui proposer de boire quelque chose en remerciement, ce dernier était déjà parti. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à la faire renoncer. L'amour lui permettrait de le retrouver, elle en était certaine !

Et en effet, amour ou pas, elle le retrouva dès le lendemain, transformant cette rencontre qui aurait pu demeurer parfaitement anecdotique en un véritable calvaire pour l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Cela dura une semaine. Au bout de ce laps de temps et malgré ce que Celty lui avait dit sur le fait « d'être patient et de lui donner une chance », il ne tint plus et laissa éclater sa colère contre elle. Il aurait aimé ne pas en arriver là pourtant. Il avait déjà essayé le calme plusieurs fois, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre, comme si elle vivait dans un autre monde où les informations arrivaient transformées en ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Tom le premier jour…mais il avait rapidement compris que cela tournerait mal si la situation durait trop longtemps. Quant au quatuor des otakus, qui avait croisé sa route par hasard…leurs avis étaient partagés ; mais la plus véhémente fut sans conteste Karisawa « Tue-la ! Écrase-la sous un camion ! Envoie-la en Pologne ! Débarrasse-toi de cette sale gêneuse ! » avait-elle hurlé avec conviction, faisant se retourner jusqu'aux passants habitués à ce genre de bizarreries. Seul Yumasaki eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose à la raison de son comportement…et encore, vaguement.

En conclusion, Shizuo avait tenu une semaine avant de céder complètement à sa rage. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer de partir pour se calmer. Le seul point positif avait été que Miki s'était enfuie en larmes avant qu'il lui ait lancé quelque chose dessus et qu'elle n'était plus jamais reparue, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. L'affaire était donc classée, et il n'y aurait aucune conséquence. Ou du moins, c'était ce que le blond espérait. Mais bien évidemment, ce fut sans compter sur Izaya…

.

Toute cette histoire, malgré sa brièveté, avait suffi à faire pousser vers le haut la petite graine qui résidait dans l'esprit d'Izaya depuis si longtemps. Parce que si jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait pas réalisé et qu'il était même persuadé du contraire, il n'était en réalité absolument pas prêt à laisser Shizu-chan à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que soupçonner deux semaines auparavant, mais il en était désormais certain : Shizu-chan était à lui, et il était hors de question qu'il le partage !

Il lui avait malgré tout fallu un peu de temps avant de l'accepter, cette conclusion étant quelque peu en contradiction avec ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Le blond n'était pas humain, donc il ne l'aimait pas, c'était logique. Il ressemblait à un humain mais n'agissait pas comme tel, il était imprévisible et le brun n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui, donc il le détestait, c'était logique aussi. Il arrivait toutefois qu'il puisse l'amuser, donc il le gardait en vie en tant que jouet, c'était encore tout à fait logique. En revanche, le fait qu'il ait commencé à le considérer comme _son_ jouet ne l'était pas par rapport au reste…ou du moins, pas tout à fait. Mais la souplesse de son esprit aidant, il avait fini par trouver cela normal à défaut d'être logique et par expliquer cela par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été partageur (ce qui soit dit en passant était loin de tout expliquer). Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de justifications après tout…

Lorsqu'il avait vu Shizu-chan avec cette fille, il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux. En voyant l'air ennuyé et plutôt irrité qu'il arborait, il avait tout de suite compris que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver contre elle, même si dans l'immédiat c'était lui qu'il avait commencé à poursuivre avec un banc dès l'instant où il avait l'avait aperçu. Il était tout à fait évident que la présence de l'autre n'était pas désirée, aussi n'avait-il même pas pris la peine de se demander qui elle était et de se renseigner à son sujet. Toutefois, même le fait de savoir cela n'avait pas suffi à empêcher la jalousie de s'infiltrer dans son esprit et, comme de l'eau, nourrir encore l'idée que son ennemi n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et maintenant que cette dernière avait enfin achevé sa croissance, il ne restait plus à Izaya qu'à trouver comment le faire comprendre au blond pour lui faire atteindre sa pleine maturité. Il était temps que ce dernier apprenne que personne n'avait le droit de se comporter d'une manière aussi vulgaire avec lui sans son consentement.

Il se doutait que face à lui, mieux valait mettre au point quelque chose de simple et efficace, l'expérience ne lui ayant que trop bien montré que ce dernier arrivait toujours à deviner ses plans complexes et tordus, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient en apparence absolument rien à voir avec lui-même. Ils prenaient trop de temps à mettre en place, et c'était probablement cela qui lui permettait de comprendre qu'il manigançait quelque chose, même si en règle générale il ne savait que vaguement ce dont il s'agissait, quand encore il le savait. Il devait donc trouver quelque chose de rapide, et cela n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être élaboré. Après tout, il y avait toujours des moments où rien ne valait la simplicité… D'autant plus que Shizu-chan n'étant pas humain, il ne méritait pas qu'il déploie tout son génie pour lui.

.

C'était une charmante nuit à Ikebukuro. Une soirée tranquille durant laquelle rien de sombre ne semblait devoir se passer. Elle était loin d'être ce genre de nuit sans lune idéale pour les vols, les adultères et les meurtres à la faveur de l'obscurité insondable décrites dans les œuvres de fiction, où l'auteur oublie souvent que l'absence de lumière est un handicap pour tout le monde et ne met donc pas le responsable à l'abri d'un coin de table basse ou autre. Ce n'était pas non plus une nuit de pleine lune propice aux loups-garous et à tout le gratin du surnaturel, non. C'était juste une nuit comme les autres au final, mais une nuit dégagée et paisible où la lune veillait de sa douce lumière argentée sur les citadins endormis, tout comme sur ceux qui ne dormaient pas. Qui aurait pu croire que c'était ce genre de soir qu'avait choisi Izaya pour mettre son plan en œuvre ? Déjà, pas le principal concerné par ledit plan, qui dormait profondément et rêvait qu'il avait un chat, un adorable petit chat noir aux yeux dorés qui venait lui réclamer de l'affection.

« Hmm…Naito, pas le visage » grommela-t-il d'un ton pâteux dans son sommeil.

Puis, le sentiment que cette sensation était beaucoup trop réelle pour être onirique s'insinua peu à peu en lui alors qu'il émergeait de ses songes. Surpris de constater qu'en effet, elle continuait malgré son état de veille, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'asticot. Au sens propre du terme. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Shizu-chan, tu te réveilles enfin ?

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda le blond d'un ton encore ensommeillé.

C'était le genre de situation qui aurait nécessité un réveil rapide et total, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait encore engourdi par le sommeil…et avec un peu de chances, espérait-il, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

« Disons que j'ai quelque chose à faire qui te concerne… » répondit le brun d'un ton mystérieux, un imperceptible sourire flottant sur son visage.

Shizuo n'eut même pas envie de demander quoi…et il n'en eut de toutes façons pas le temps. La main de la vermine avait lentement commencé à glisser sur sa peau nue, depuis son ventre jusqu'à sa mâchoire, prenant tout son temps pour savourer les frissons que cela lui arrachait tandis que le blond se maudissait d'avoir cédé la majeure partie de ce qu'il portait pour dormir à la chaleur de l'air nocturne.

Pour résumer sa situation actuelle, il était en sous-vêtements face à Izaya, qui le surplombait d'une manière suffisamment gênante pour que la surprise l'emporte sur la rage. L'une des mains de ce dernier se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage, et l'autre se promenait sur son corps tandis que l'une de ses jambes se trouvait entre les siennes. Il était en mauvaise posture…en très mauvaise posture même…

Par réflexe, Shizuo recula, bien qu'il sût que cela serait inutile car il allait se heurter au mur derrière lui. Pourtant, avec sa force, il aurait pu sans problèmes s'éloigner autant qu'il le voulait, et ce dans toutes les directions possibles : il aurait pu s'esquiver sur les côtés, repousser le brun en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce, défoncer le mur dans son dos…et ce n'étaient que les solutions les plus évidentes. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à penser à une manière de réagir. Pas avec le corps de l'informateur si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur même à travers ses vêtements. Pas avec ces derniers qui l'effleuraient occasionnellement au gré des mouvements de leur porteur. Mais surtout, pas avec ce regard où l'assurance se mêlait à l'amusement planté dans le sien de cette manière. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux, leur donnant un éclat étrange qui semblait l'hypnotiser, le paralysant sur place au point qu'il laissait sans réagir l'une des mains du vermisseau passer sous sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à redresser la tête, et son visage s'approcher graduellement du sien jusqu'à ce que…

« Je te trouve bien endormi, Shizu-chan… » souffla l'informateur à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

C'est à cet instant qu'elles se rencontrèrent. Shizuo s'y attendait. Enfin…il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il s'y attendait…enfin voilà quoi ! Les lèvres d'Izaya étaient douces contre les siennes, et ce dernier semblait vouloir prendre son temps, laissant une certaine paresse régner dans ses mouvements. Quant à lui, contre toute attente, il les accueillait sans dégoût, parce que c'était comme si elles avaient été faites pour les siennes, et que la manière qu'avait le brun de l'embrasser lui faisait presque oublier qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il se sentait tellement mou, comme si le sommeil se raccrochait désespérément à lui. Et puis…il ne voulait toujours pas renoncer à l'idée que ceci n'était pas réel, et que dans le cas où cela serait purement onirique comme il l'espérait, cela ne relevait pas non plus du désir refoulé. Alors s'il répondait, juste un peu, qu'il laissait le brun lécher sa lèvre supérieure, et lui accordait l'accès à sa bouche pour laisser leurs langues s'entremêler sensuellement, ce n'était pas si grave. Et s'il sentait la jambe de l'autre appuyer sur son érection naissante, ce n'était pas si grave n…

Réalisant soudain toute la réalité de la chose, il repoussa ce dernier d'un mouvement vif mais toutefois pas assez puissant pour lui faire quitter sa position sur le lit, avant de se redresser, adoptant une position assise tout en restant le plus près possible du mur, donc le plus loin possible de la vermine. Cette fois, il se sentait complètement réveillé. Et il avait la ferme intention de jeter ce nuisible par la fenêtre…une fois qu'il aurait retiré sa main de son entrejambe ou aurait au moins cessé de la caresser.

La réaction de Shizu-chan avait d'abord surpris Izaya. Juste avant, tout avait semblé fonctionner parfaitement, dépassant même ses espérances ; et le tranquillisant qu'il lui avait injecté par mesure de sécurité semblait faire suffisamment effet pour l'empêcher de se défendre avec trop d'efficacité, même s'il semblait garder une bonne marge de manœuvre. Et pourtant, sans prévenir, le blond avait commencé à essayer de lui résister. Au final, il était toujours aussi imprévisible que d'habitude, même si c'était d'une manière un peu différente.

Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, un peu plus tôt, paisiblement endormi et sans défenses, il l'avait presque trouvé mignon, avec sa bouche à peine entrouverte et cet air tranquille qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il lui avait fait penser à une belle au bois dormant…et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser pour voir s'il allait se réveiller, telle la belle princesse endormie du conte. Étonné, il l'avait entendu grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible concernant son visage, et le blond s'était alors réveillé, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Izaya qui avait commencé à se demander quel genre de prince charmant il aurait pu être. Après cela, sa princesse n'avait pas opposé la moindre résistance, au point qu'il n'avait pas été loin de craindre que sa victoire soit trop facile. Shizu-chan avait même commencé à _répondre_ à son baiser ! Alors pourquoi l'avait-il soudain repoussé ? C'était…tout à fait dans son caractère quand il y pensait. Mais même si un peu de difficultés ne rendait tout ceci que plus amusant, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

C'est en distinguant le rougissement qui avait pris place sur ses joues qu'il comprit. Son air étonné laissa alors place à une expression plus carnassière, et il reprit ses attouchements comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ceci était définitivement beaucoup plus amusant que ce qu'il avait prévu à la base. Et lorsque le blond laissa échapper un son qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans le dos de sa main, il sut qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Il attrapa cette dernière avec l'intention de l'écarter, mais son propriétaire tint fermement ; et avec sa force, qu'il avait l'air d'avoir conservée, il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance… Mais après tout, relativisa-t-il, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se transforme en gelée dès à présent, cela ne serait pas aussi drôle. Tout en se disant cela, il se pencha vers son oreille tout en glissant vicieusement une main dans son boxer.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi tendu, Shi-zu-chan » murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle avant de la mordiller.

Il sourit en le sentant se tendre encore plus, esquiva souplement le poing qu'il tenta de projeter contre son visage, et laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou à la recherche d'un point à la fois suffisamment visible et suffisamment discret sur lequel s'attarder un peu. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il passa un instant sa langue dessus avant de planter ses dents dedans pour sucer avidement l'épiderme à sa portée. Comme il l'avait supposé, Shizu-chan ne montra aucun signe de douleur. En revanche, en ce qui concernait le reste… Les battements erratiques de son cœur, entre autres, ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Il se redressa le temps d'admirer son œuvre : la peau du blond s'ornait désormais d'une superbe marque rouge qui signifiait clairement "Shizu-chan est à moi, et rien qu'à moi". Mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas se limiter à une seule ? Après tout, même s'il pouvait se contenter de celle-ci, il avait tout son temps…

« Izaya…qu'est-ce que tu…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, l'interrompit l'informateur d'un ton joyeux en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche qu'il avait enfin libérée de sa main importune. Laisse moi faire et tout va bien se passer.

- Comme si j'allais te faire confiance… »

Le brun se contenta de lui offrir un nouveau sourire indéchiffrable, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ce qu'il faisait juste avant. Toutefois, ses cheveux furent fermement attrapés juste avant qu'il ait pu atteindre son objectif. Il redressa alors la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur où perçait une pointe de réprobation.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire, vermine ?

- C'est ce qui était prévu, en effet » répliqua le brun sans se laisser déstabiliser.

Il accentua alors son contact avec l'érection désormais notable du blond et prit appui sur son coude pour que son autre main vienne titiller l'un de ses tétons, jusqu'à ce que l'autre relâche sa prise en ayant l'air de le regretter d'avance. Il put donc reprendre son activité sans être de nouveau interrompu, parcourant son torse en suivant une route sinueuse, s'attardant à certains endroits pour y laisser quelques traces de son passage en se disant que la peau de Shizu-chan avait définitivement un goût intéressant. Toutefois, pour le moment, à son grand déplaisir, les seuls signes qui trahissaient l'effet que cela lui faisait étaient silencieux… Puis, il arriva au niveau de l'ultime couche de vêtements qui s'interposait bravement entre lui et son objectif, et l'envoya voler sur le sol d'un mouvement gracieux sans plus faire attention à sa résistance héroïque. C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient vraiment.

Shizuo frissonna lorsque son seul vêtement restant lui fut enlevé, moins sous l'effet de la fraicheur ambiante que sous celui du regard de l'asticot. Il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise, et l'air concupiscent qu'arborait ce dernier était loin d'arranger les choses. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de réagir, mais il avait le sentiment que celui-ci n'y était pas étranger. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas tout, loin de là. Il devait certainement y avoir autre chose qui l'empêchait d'agir, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Après tout, il aurait pu simplement s'énerver et l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche sans plus de difficultés. Il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps même. Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait à sa situation…moins il avait envie d'y réfléchir. Il craignait de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas envie que le brun s'arrête, alors il préférait ne pas y penser ; c'était plus sûr dans l'immédiat.

Izaya se pencha vers son membre turgescent et passa sa langue sur le gland. En réponse, le blond ferma les yeux en réprimant un gémissement. L'autre prit alors tout le sexe en bouche et commença à le sucer. Sous l'impact du plaisir, Shizuo cessa alors d'essayer de résister. Alors que son corps se cambrait légèrement, il laissa échapper un bref cri de jouissance. L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans la chevelure d'encre de l'informateur, et trop absorbé par les voluptueuses sensations qu'il lui offrait, il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que faisait ce dernier. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il sentit un doigt gluant et glacé s'introduire en lui, il se tendit à nouveau sous l'effet de la surprise. Le brun le lâcha alors pour lui intimer :

« Shizu-chan, détends-toi un peu.

- Comme si…j'allais t'écouter. »

Cependant, alors que l'autre s'affairait de nouveau sur son pénis, il finit par le faire, n'ayant pas tout à fait envie de se priver du reste et laissant ainsi à ce dernier l'occasion d'introduire un second doigt. Il était tout aussi glacé et gluant que son prédécesseur, mais cette fois-ci le blond s'y attendait et le laissa faire, même lorsqu'il commença à bouger. Alors, ils touchèrent un point particulier qui le fit crier de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière sans qu'il put l'empêcher, et Izaya en profita pour qu'un troisième doigt vienne rejoindre les autres. Bientôt, même le regard prédateur et emprunt de luxure posé sur lui cessa de gêner Shizuo ; il ne comptait plus, au même titre que tout ce qui n'était pas lié à la délicieuse volupté qu'il ressentait. Les deux sensations combinées de sa langue sur son sexe et de ses doigts en lui furent rapidement trop pour le blond, et après une brève résistance, il jouit en hurlant le prénom de l'informateur.

Haletant, il posa les yeux sur ce dernier qui éclata d'un rire léger.

« F-ferme-la, ordonna-t-il faiblement.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda l'autre d'un ton malicieux sans se départir de son sourire.

D'accord, il devait l'avouer, il trouvait à cet instant que sa voix était infiniment séduisante…mais c'était une raison de plus pour qu'il se taise ! Il était déjà suffisamment perturbé sans qu'en plus la vermine en rajoute ! Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Cependant, cette tentative fut vaine car pour le moment, l'asticot n'avait l'intention ni de se taire, ni de le laisser tranquille.

« Tu es déjà fatigué ? Pourtant, les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer, Shizu-chan… » susurra-t-il.

Izaya s'amusait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Décidément, Shizu-chan ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre… Et pour une fois, c'était d'une manière très positive. Mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, n'ayant pas intérêt à laisser le blond se remettre de ses émotions sous peine de rendre inutile tout ce qu'il avait fait précédemment et qui confirmait une chose : la méthode douce fonctionnait parfaitement et même au delà de ses espérances. Cependant, si ce dernier continuait à se montrer aussi docile, il risquait fort de s'ennuyer, à la longue. Il l'avait pourtant connu plus énergique…et cette époque ne remontait qu'à la veille. Perplexe face à cette absence de réactions que la drogue ne suffisait pas à expliquer, il se remit face à lui et agita une main devant ses yeux.

« Réveille-toi un peu ! »

Son poignet fut attrapé fermement par l'autre qui passa sa main libre sous ses vêtements, effleurant son abdomen, d'un mouvement presque timide au début, comme s'il risquait de disparaitre à tout moment, puis d'une manière plus appuyée à mesure qu'il semblait gagner en assurance. Puis, il relâcha sa prise pour permettre au brun de se déshabiller un peu plus. Voilà qui était mieux, songea Izaya avec satisfaction. Il se pencha de nouveau et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond avant de murmurer :

« J'espère pour toi que tu es prêt… »

Il commença alors à s'enfoncer en lui avec précautions. Il se trouvait presque un peu trop doux, pour la peine…mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr pour éviter que l'autre essaie d'échapper à son contrôle. Si jamais il essayait la force, il était pratiquement certain qu'il allait échouer, alors mieux valait s'armer de patience et de délicatesse, quitte à en abuser. D'autant plus que jusqu'à présent, les résultats avaient été plus que satisfaisants…

Il se redressa légèrement pour observer les réactions de Shizu-chan. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et son visage était tendu, aussi ne put-il s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue. Même maintenant, se justifiait-il, mieux valait être trop doux que pas assez…parce que si le blond décidait de résister, la situation allait devenir un peu trop dangereuse. L'autre attrapa de nouveau son poignet et commença à le serrer, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il n'avait pas tout à fait prévu que son mouvement aboutirait à cela…

« Shizu-chan, lâche-moi » articula-t-il avec peine en essayant de dissimuler au mieux sa douleur.

Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il n'y régnait pas de réelle animosité…mais Izaya ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Peut-être aucun des deux. S'il commençait à bouger maintenant, dans tous les cas, il courait le risque de se faire impitoyablement broyer les os de l'avant-bras…et c'était une chose qu'il préférait éviter si c'était possible. Ainsi, même derrière l'air inoffensif qu'il arborait à l'instant, le blond demeurait aussi dangereux qu'à l'ordinaire… Mais au fond, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir que l'informateur avait de le dominer et de dompter cette force que son propriétaire lui-même ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

« Shizu-chan, répéta-t-il avec les mêmes difficultés. Tu me fais mal…

- Pas autant que toi, gronda ce dernier.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger… »

L'autre relâcha alors lentement sa prise, non sans quelques hésitations, et Izaya réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il eut presque envie de lui dire « Brave petit », mais sachant que le brave petit en question venait de lui montrer que malgré tout, son contrôle de la situation avait ses limites, il renonça très vite à cette idée. Au lieu de cela, il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, s'attaquant à la clavicule du blond pour essayer de le distraire. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sinistre qu'il identifia comme étant le cri d'agonie du matelas qui venait de se déchirer sous la pression infligée par la poigne de l'autre, il comprit que cela ne suffisait pas. Il éprouva d'ailleurs un immense soulagement à l'idée qu'il aurait pu s'agir de son bras, s'il n'était pas parvenu à lui faire lâcher prise à temps… Shizu-chan avait vraiment une force monstrueuse… Et pourtant, à cet instant, c'était lui qui le dominait, parce que quoi qu'il fasse il lui appartenait. À cette pensée, Izaya eut un irrépressible sourire.

Il entendait des sons étouffés en provenance de l'autre, aussi accéléra-t-il son rythme en essayant différents angles dans le but de l'empêcher de les retenir plus longtemps. Finalement, il l'entendit crier : « Izaya ! » et il comprit qu'il avait touché le bon point. _« Gagné ! »_ jubila-t-il en s'arrangeant pour l'atteindre, encore et encore. Il cessa ensuite complètement de se retenir. Il observait avec délectation le blond se tordre de plaisir sous lui, admirant la manière qu'il avait de se mouvoir comme s'il craignait de le toucher tout en éprouvant un irrésistible besoin de contact. C'était une vision à laquelle il était le seul à pouvoir assister ; parce que Shizu-chan était à lui. Alors qu'il s'abîmait dans son corps brûlant en admettant qu'il l'avait une fois de plus sous-estimé, il cessa pour une fois de réfléchir, s'abandonnant à la confusion la plus totale. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que les délicieuses et voluptueuses sensations offertes par l'autre. Dans un élan de générosité, il s'empara du membre négligé de ce dernier, lui faisant définitivement renoncer à retenir sa voix, ce qui fit redoubler le plaisir du brun. Enfin, tous deux emportés dans un tourbillon de jouissance débauchée, ils jouirent à peu d'intervalle d'écart.

Essoufflé, Izaya s'écroula aux côtés du blond. Son poignet commençait à le faire souffrir et il le sentait enfler, montrant clairement que ce dernier ne s'en était pas sorti indemne comme il l'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule partie de son corps à avoir été amochée : il sentait d'autres points douloureux un peu partout, et principalement dans son dos. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Shinra le plus tôt possible… Mais avant cela, il avait la ferme intention de dormir une heure ou deux ; parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, même si cela en valait largement la peine, coucher avec Shizu-chan était une activité aussi épuisante que gratifiante.

« Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il inconsciemment en se laissant peu à peu glisser dans les bras de Morphée*.

- Ta gueule, vermine » répliqua l'autre d'un ton ensommeillé, avec autant de conviction qu'un concombre de mer drogué.

Il aurait pu répliquer…mais il avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Et tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil bien mérité, sans même craindre que l'autre se réveille avant lui et n'apprécie pas de le voir trainer dans son lit de bon matin, l'idée, qui avait enfin atteint sa maturité, se montra dans toute sa splendeur.

Pour lui, Shizu-chan était un jouet qu'il avait envie de briser autant qu'il voulait le conserver pour jouer avec le plus longtemps possible. Mais plus qu'un simple jouet, il était _son_ jouet. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait aucune intention de le céder à quelqu'un d'autre. Izaya était prêt à lui prouver qu'il lui appartenait autant de fois que cela serait nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il le comprenne (plus peut-être quelques fois supplémentaires pour…diverses raison). Il demeurerait sien jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit finalement lassé. Et pour le moment, le jour où le blond cesserait de l'amuser semblait très lointain…

* * *

><p>*Mais quel dévergondé cet Izaya…surtout avec Shizu-chan à côté quoi !<p>

Je tiens à préciser une chose : je ne me relancerai pas dans un lemon avec Shizuo en uke avant longtemps. J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire tout ça, et le pire c'est que je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai réussi à les garder IC ou pas…

Concernant Miki…j'aurais aimé me passer d'introduire un personnage de mon cru, mais au final je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'avais pensé me servir de Mairu et Kururi à un moment, mais c'était trop tordu…et tout ce que je sais de Vorona c'est qu'elle existe, alors mieux valait éviter. J'espère donc que j'aurais réussi à la garder suffisamment anecdotique, même avec sa vision du monde que je me suis beaucoup amusée à retranscrire. Ah, et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre la Pologne ! En fait, les propositions d'Erika sont celles qu'on m'a faites quand je me suis demandée comment faire disparaître Miki… ^^"

Je constate que j'ai plein de choses à dire concernant les raisons de la vie de ce one-shot…enfin, c'est pas grave. Maintenant que je me suis excusée comme il se doit auprès d'Izaya…je vais pouvoir recommencer à laisser Shizuo le domin/PAF!/ Rooh, mais c'est vrai ! Iza fait un parfait seme, c'est Shizu en uke qui pose problème ! Comment il peut accepter ça alors qu'il peut se servir de sa force pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ?

Mais passons…à la prochaine les amis !


End file.
